When Angels And Serpants Dance
by sweetthings8
Summary: When the Haruno clan became a threat to society they were enslaved by the people of Konaha. Four year old Sakura is separated from her mother and sold to the Uchiha's. N one knows what diversity she must still overcome. sasusaku
1. Prologue

The Haruno clan was the most renowned clan to ever live on the earth, the gods of the realm bestowed upon them 4 gifts, Speed, Agility, Grace and Wisdom.

But along with the gifts came humility and the Haruno clan drew back into the confines of their property, only rarely to be seen.

Among the years the clan was reserved a prophecy was made.

"A child will be born to the clan we all knew, so special and kind. She'll bring an end to earths beasts, mankind."

When the villagers heard the prophecy their minds instantly flashed to the Haruno clan. The villagers revolted, they stormed the Haruno compound and even though the Haruno clan had superiority over the villagers they refused to fight back.

The villagers in turn showed them sympathy; instead of killing them while imprisoned they sold them, as slaves.

Seven hundred years have passed and finally the foretold was born, no one knew what havoc she was to unleash upon the world.

_**~As you know I bailed out on my last story, this is just a preview of what's to come, I still have to finish Music In The Attic… and Stay alive AND Mark Of Golden Blood… -sigh- o well! I'll get them done!**_

_**This is STRICTLY a PREVIEW!!! I need to finish my other stories first, SPAM me if I write another chapter without finishing my other stories!!!! **_

_**Rate and Review!~**_


	2. Blood

"Sasuke-sama you must choose one!" an elderly man said, a small five-year-old at his feet moaned.

The little boy slowly made his way down the hall, cages lined the walls. His new white shoes were covered in the dirt and blood that leaked from the cages.

Sasuke stopped at one cage and pressed his small head to the bars, he squinted his eyes.

A woman in the back corner sat at a spinning wheel, it looked like the same one his mother used at home.

Sasuke peered around, a small girl sat on a pile of blankets, playing with a rag doll.

He pointed her out.

"I want her."

In an instant the woman at the spinning wheel had jumped up and had seized the little girl under the arms.

"You can't take Sakura, she's only four!" the woman screamed huddling in the back of the cage, the girl wrapped in her arms.

Guards ran into the cell, two held the woman down while another administered a sedative to the older woman.

The woman gave one more heart-broken sob before her body gave up to the chemical now coursing through her veins.

The little girl untangled herself and was roughly grabbed from behind.

"Momma!" she screamed her small arms stretching out toward the woman.

Once the guard set her down two more grabbed her hands and pulled her none-to-gently from the cage.

"Sakura this is Sasuke, he's your new master. Be nice to him or he'll hurt you." One guard told her.

Under the candle light Sasuke could see that she had a deep red hair color, and her mint green eyes would have complimented her small face, had they weren't filled with remorse.

A necklace on the girl's neck caught his attention.

"What's that?" he asked slowly keeping his hands to himself.

The guards started grabbing for the necklace.

In a second the girl had gone on the defensive, she swept the legs out from underneath the largest guard and had swiftly broken the noses of the two others.

"Don't touch me." She growled tucking the necklace under her ratty brown shirt.

"You can keep it if you show it to Sasuke-sama." The elder spoke up, suddenly afraid of the young girl.

Sakura edged toward Sasuke and pulled the necklace out. It was a set of wings one as white as ivory the other as dark as onyx.

Sasuke nodded and the guards –after regaining their footing- grabbed the little girl and started dragging her down the hall.

"We'll take her to the baths for you." They explained rounding the corner.

When they reached the door a guard seized her by the hair and relentlessly bashed her head into the walls until her skull cracked and blood ran into her already filthy hair.

They threw Sakura into the room and she rolled until she hit the corner of a desk.

A woman helped her to her feet, and wordlessly dragged her into and empty room.

"I'm Shizune, I'm going to fix you up." The woman said filling a tub with steaming water.

She sat Sakura into a chair and wiped her face down with a damp rag.

Shizune handed her a towel and instructed her to wrap the towel around herself after removing her clothing.

Sakura did as she was told and she came out from behind the screen cautiously.

Shizune motioned for her to get into the tub.

After pouring steaming water over the younger girls head Shizune poured sweet smelling soaps over her head as well.

After rubbing it in Sakura's head was dunked again. She came up sputtering and spun around to yell at the woman.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, her curiosity getting the better of her when she saw the shock on Shizune's face.

"Y-your hair, its pink!" the woman stammered.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know it is." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Shizune smiled slightly at the girls lip. She re-cleaned Sakura's hair and ordered her to rise from the tub.

The once clear blue water was now colored with brown and red, Sakura looked away embarrassed. But Shizune smiled and ignored it.

"It's ok to talk, I just couldn't talk to you out there." Shizune said looking down at the white cloth she was mending.

Sakura smiled, understanding the woman better.

Shizune sighed and handed Sakura the white fabric.

"Go change into this." Shizune said reaching for the sodden and stained towel.

Sakura handed it to her and dashed behind the screen to change. The white fabric turned out to be an elegant dress. Sakura pulled it over her damp hair. She reached around to tie the ribbons to secure the dress. She couldn't reach them.

Sakura stepped out from behind the screen and spun in front of Shizune, reluctant top ask for help.

Shizune tied them off with a flourish and steered Sakura toward the vanity table that stood beside the tub.

Shizune twisted Sakura's hair into curlers and blow-dried it.

After a few minutes of idle chatting Shizune uncurled her hair and brushed through it gently. She took a dark green ribbon and pulled Sakura's curled hair into an elegant bun.

Shizune smiled and hugged Sakura carefully and after returning to her stoic professional behavior dragged Sakura down the hall-way toward yet another door.


	3. Home

Sasuke sat in a small waiting room, kicking his small legs against the chairs frame impatiently.

When the door finally swung open he stood so suddenly that the chair toppled over behind him.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked, seeing that neither of the women who had exited the baths had the same red hair as Sakura.

The older woman shoved the smaller girl forward.

"Show him the necklace." She ordered her voice firm but her eyes soft and kind.

The girl sighed and pulled the paired wings from under her new white dress.

Sasuke nodded and grabbed the possession papers from Shizune and he headed for the door.

"Take her with you." He ordered the elder looked appalled but he grudgingly grabbed Sakura's pink tresses and pulled her along after him.

Sasuke held open the door to the carriage and signaled for the elder to throw Sakura in.

Sasuke nodded approvingly and told the elder to ride with the driver.

* * *

Sakura gasped, the inside of the carriage wouldn't be displaced in the darkest twilight, reds and blues were draped everywhere and plush felt pillows were piled everywhere.

When Sasuke entered the carriage he settled onto one of the many pillows and studied Sakura fall over as the carriage jerked into movement.

Sakura settled crossed legged onto one of the numerous pillows.

"What's that?" she asked meekly, pointing to a pillow with the Uchiha symbol stitched into it in gold thread.

Sasuke snorted "It's my family symbol."

Sakura studied it faintly for a moment and her hands strayed to the back of her dress and she pulled open the back.

"You mean like this?" she asked, showing Sasuke the perfect peace sign that had been branded into her back.

Sasuke lurched forward and his fingers gently traced the scar.

"Who did this to you?" he asked quietly, helping her tie up the dress.

"Every child born in the slave house is given one at birth. If you don't cry, you get this." She said pulling up the short sleeve of her dress.

A swirly tattoo stood out definitely against her pale skin. (The ANBU tattoo)

Sasuke pulled the fabric over the tattoo and dragged her over to the window, every building they passes he explained.

After about 20 minutes the carriage halted before a magnificent gate, the Uchiha fame was intricately wrought into a silver metal, precious jewel glimmered on the ends of the onyx vines that alienated away from the fan.

Sasuke grumbled and took her hand gently, pushing open the gate and together they stepped into the fluorescent Uchiha compound.

Sakura trees grew over the walls and the branches waved in greeting. The many odd shaped gardens overflowed with rare flowers metal structures stood as anchor for the many vine plants.

A weeping willow stood over a large pond, the long branches played gently on the surface of the water sending ripples to the edges of the pond.

Sakura gasped and surged forward toward the closest plant, she took the delicate blossoms of the bleeding heart into her small hands.

Sasuke called her over; they stood in front of a very large rice paper door.

"Oka-san, I'm home!" Sasuke yelled removing his shoes and stepping into the house.

Sakura followed behind him quietly and she stifled a gasp when they entered the kitchen.

It seemed like the room could hold about 20 people comfortably.

A woman rose from the floor, a large piece of broken glass in her hand; it seemed she'd dropped a glass.

"O-kaeri nasai." She said quietly moving over to Sasuke to hug him quickly.

After receiving his hug he handed his mother Sakura's papers.

His mother scanned through them briefly and handed them back to him.

"My name is Uchiha Mikoto." The older woman said politely bending forward to shake hands with Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura said meekly taking in the woman's stunning looks.

Mikoto smiled and went back behind the island and pushed a plate full of onigiri toward the children.

"Take one and tell Itachi that dinner is almost ready." Mikoto said bending back down to finish picking up the smaller pieces of glass.

Sasuke and Sakura grabbed one before they romped down the halls Sasuke occasionally looked back to see Sakura on his heels.

"Aniki!" Sasuke yelled pounding on a dark blue door.

Sasuke opened the door and stepped in.

Sakura sighed as a wave of cool air broke over her warm face. The centered king sized bed was draped with luscious velvet blue blankets. On either side of the large room shelves lined the walls one was devoted to books while the other homed weapons that glinted in the sun that shined into the room from the ceiling windows.

A large shape moved on the bed and an older boy about 10 years in age sat up.

He stared confused at the two smaller children; his long hair was pulled back into a pony-tail. And his eyes were a startling crimson.

"What do you want Sasuke?" he asked.

Itachi shifted onto his elbows when he caught sight of Sakura.

"Oto-san isn't going to like that you got a female slave." Itachi said sliding out of the bed.

He walked quietly over to the children and stopped in front of Sakura.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi." He said holding out a hand.

Sakura took his hand gently into her own.

"Haruno Sakura." She said smiling slightly.

Itachi's eyes widened and he drew back, he looked pointedly at the door and wistfully back to his bed.

"Take her to her room Sasuke, she must be tired." Itachi said, moving back into his own bed.

"Ok, Oka-san wanted me to tell you that dinner is almost ready." Sasuke said, grabbing Sakura's hand and dragging her out the door.

_**

* * *

**_

Thank-you to all the people that have reviewed and story alerted on this story, It's one of my personal favorites! Please keep reviewing!


	4. Cages

Sasuke and Sakura walked down the decorated halls, munching happily on the onigiri.

"You'll sleep in the room next to mine." Sasuke mumbled over a face full of rice.

Sakura nodded and took another bite, in the slave house they were given only cold rice that stuck together and was difficult to keep down, this food was gourmet for her.

Sasuke stopped in from of a single sliding door. The rice paper was tinted slightly green and there were veins painted intricately in brown.

Sasuke slid the door open and allowed the girl to enter before him.

Sakura gasped. The room's walls were painted a mint green. A small shikibuton* was folded up and placed under the two large windows. The walls were, like Itachi's, covered in shelves.

"Is there any subject that you find interesting?" Sasuke asked.

"Ne, I'm into medicine, we had few books but they were all on healing." Sakura said peering out of one of the windows, the view was amazing!

Sasuke walked over to the only space that wasn't covered and called for her to come over to him.

He placed the onigiri in his mouth and used both hands to pry open a compartment on the wall.

"This is a closet, there are some blankets folded up and some clothing that my Oka-san will help you mend or let out." Sasuke explained after removing the onigiri.

Sakura nodded mutely and entered the closet; she finished off the last of her snack and pulled a large pink blanket into her arms.

"I'll come and get you later; the bathroom is across the hall." Sasuke said, stepping out and sliding the door shut behind him.

Sakura sighed and unfolded the shikibuton it was actually quite a bit larger then it looked when it was folded up.

Sakura arranged the few pillows that she'd also found in the closet and curled up underneath the warm blanket the sun yawned across the floor and the smell of flowers invaded her senses, she was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Mikoto and Itachi sat in the dining room; they were kneeling across the table from Uchiha Fugaku.

Mikoto slid the papers over to him and nodded for him to read them.

Fugaku grabbed the papers and read through them swiftly. His face steadily became paler.

"My son Sasuke has bought a female slave?!" He threw the papers down in disgust.

"He's only 5 years old Fugaku he didn't buy her for such _intimate _reasons." Mikoto said, disgusted that her husband would jump to such a conclusion.

Fugaku grunted and scanned over the papers again.

"She's a Haruno?" his eyebrows rose and he smirked.

"The Haruno families Kekkei Genkai is very powerful, we can train her as a bodyguard." Fugaku said this with all the importance in the world.

Itachi fell back slightly his eyes widened, he'd gone through his father's training and Sakura wouldn't survive it. He almost didn't make it.

Mikoto stood and exited the room, leaving behind and angry aura.

"I'll train her." Itachi said at last, he stood and looked his father defiantly in the eye and exited the room.

* * *

Sakura woke up in her room, the sun had set hours ago and she was hungry again.

Sakura opened her door quietly and ran into the bathroom across the hall, she opened a drawer and groped around until she'd found the matches.

Sakura lit a few of the candles and relieved herself, she blew out all but one single candle, she watched the flame and became entranced in it's very being, it danced and sang for her, she reached her hand out and held her palm in it.

Sakura drew away her hand a few moments later and stared at her hand, the flames had left soot and a scar.

Sakura drew up chakra and healed the wound swiftly; she ran her hand under the warm water to clear her hand of the ash.

Sakura blew out the last candle and slid open the door. She walked down the hall until she came to Itachi's room, then she found her way to the kitchen from there on.

When Sakura entered Itachi was talking to an older version of himself.

Sakura bowed in respect when the older man turned t look at her.

"Hello." She whispered.

She looked up when the man approached her. His face seemed kind but his eyes were angry.

"Welcome to the Uchiha compound I'm Uchiha Fugaku." He said extending a hand.

Sakura took the hand gently and pulled back a few steps.

"Do you know where Sasuke-sama is?" She asked the floor capturing her attention.

"I think he went outside to train." Itachi said pointing to the door.

Sakura nodded and smiled.

She ran out the door toward the dull thud of kunai and senbon on wood.

Sakura watched as Sasuke threw weapons in every direction, each one hitting the mark perfectly.

"S-sasuke-sama." She stuttered and tried again, officially catching his attention and distracting him.

The weapons he had just thrown came hurling at her. Sakura smiled and weaved smoothly in and out of the weapons, catching each one deafly in her hands.

Sakura smiled and took them over to Sasuke, she handed them to him. He didn't notice the senbon that she slid up the sleeve of her dress.

"How'd you do that?" He asked pocketing the weapons.

"In the cages we had to learn to dodge the stuff that people would throw at us. Normally the people who came were ninja." Sakura smiled sadly and fingered the necklace at her throat.

Sasuke smiled and handed her a kunai.

"Try throwing this at the target." Sasuke said kindly, trying to distract her.

Sakura flicked her wrist and the kunai thudded into the bulls-eye.

Sasuke was shocked, never had he expected her to get it on the first try.

Sasuke kept handing her weapons and instructed her on their use and how to care for them.

They spent the rest of the day training together and Sasuke finally admitted that she was almost ready to spar _him_.

**_Please keep reviewing! It's really good motivation!_**


	5. Dance

Itachi came to fetch them about an hour after they had started training. Sakura had almost killed Sasuke with her genjutsu.

Sakura collected the weapons that littered the ground and hurried off after the boys.

Sasuke ordered her into the bathroom to bathe but Sakura, being the stubborn insubordinate child she is; sat on the floor for half an hour before deciding to get in.

After bathing thoroughly Sakura exited the bathroom wrapped in a warm white towel, she ran across the hall and into her room.

Sakura heaved open the closet door and selected a black tunic and white breeches.

Sakura exited her room after tidying up to find a rather angry Sasuke.

"How long does it take you women to dress?" He exclaimed his eyes rolling to the ceiling and then resting on Sakura herself.

Sakura giggled quietly, Sasuke resembled Itachi-san so strongly right now it was hard to tell the difference between them.

Sasuke handed her a heavy piece of parchment; it was folded in a certain way, so all words were hidden from prying eyes.

"This needs to go to Tenten's house." Sasuke grumbled.

Sakura's mind flashed back to the carriage ride. She remembered Sasuke telling her about her house, if she remembered correctly, it was on the west side of the village.

Sakura took the paper with a sharp nod and took off for the kitchen.

Her strong legs carried her through the gate and down the red-dust road.

Sakura slowed to a sprint and took her surrounding in. She seemed to be in the middle of the town. People were everywhere. People hung out of brick buildings, calling to the people on the ground.

A blur of yellow rammed straight into her, sending her to the ground, the red-dust settled around them a little boy sat in front of her, rubbing his head.

"Watch where you're going." Sakura grumbled. She stood up and dusted herself off.

The boy stared at her.

"It seems I've grown another head." Sakura muttered. Her small fingers wrapped around the paper and she placed it firmly under her arm. She held the other out grudgingly toward the blonde boy; she was looking in the opposite direction.

"Do you want help up or not?" Sakura asked, aggravation coating her words.

The boy took her hand and pulled himself up, he brushed away the dust that had settled on his white shirt, a swirl stood out in red, and even brighter color than the road-dust.

Sakura turned to leave but the boy grabbed the back of her shirt.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be the Hokage when I'm older!" the boy exclaimed pulling himself to full height.

"No ones ever talked to me like that." Naruto explained.

"Naruto-sama!" A dark haired girl yelled running up to them, the dark purple kimono she was wearing had become loose at the ankles and it swayed around her gently as she forced air into her craving lungs.

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Honto ni Gomen nasai Hinata-chan." He smiled and turned to Sakura.

"This is Hinata-chan, my best friend." Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata looked up her stunning lavender eyes reflected the sunlight, making them sparkle like the stars.

"It's nice to meet you." Hinata said quietly. Bowing as though Sakura were and elder.

"She's my slave." Naruto said quietly. He explained it as though every word ripped his throat in two.

"Slave? Pshhh I was sold this morning, I wouldn't call it slavery." Sakura said crossing her arms defiantly.

Naruto looked at her strangely and Hinata shrunk away.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked quickly, glancing around quickly.

"Ano, Tenten's house. Sasuke wanted me to deliver something to her." Sakura said.

Looking around Sakura noticed that she was completely lost, in the commotion she became so disorientated that she lost sense of where she was supposed to be heading.

Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her quickly alongside him, Hinata followed close behind.

Naruto pulled her along until they had reached another large gate, this one had two katana's crossed, seemingly in combat with one another.

"Tenten-sama and Neji should still be practicing in the back." Naruto said letting go of her hand swiftly.

Hinata smiled and stepped forward. "Tell Neji-nii-san that I said Hi. Ne?" Hinata said stepping into line with Naruto. Together they disappeared in an instant.

Sakura let herself through the gate and she followed the sound of clinking metal.

Sakura found herself in the middle of a combat field two figures darted murkily through the trees. Suddenly two people were in the middle of the field, they moved fluidly around each other.

They dodged one-another and met swiftly again blade-to-blade.

The dance went on for a while before Sakura called out.

"T-tenten-san!" She called.

Both figures snapped toward her, the figure with the longer hair let loose a kunai, Sakura had no time to react.

It met her flesh, and buried itself deep into her still beating heart.


	6. Pain

_**(Naruto told Sakura that Hinata was his slave because she was confused when Hinata bowed to her.)**_

_**(Sakura didn't call it slavery because she didn't feel as though she was a slave in the household.)**_

_**(I need to apologize about the quality of the last chapter… I wrote at a really early time, but that's no excuse. I'll redo it soon.)**_

* * *

Sakura gasped and was thrown back with the force of the kunai slamming into her chest. She stumbled backward, her hand to her chest.

Red blood oozed out from in-between her fingers, it ran down her tunic and dripped onto the soft, springy grass.

Sakura lowered her head and concentrated on breathing. She was skilled in healing, but she had no hope healing this wound, her chakra reserves were too premature to heal something so large and deadly.

Tenten and Neji ran over, the boy with long hair was the one who had thrown the weapon but he didn't seem to care at the least.

"What are you doing on the Irei compound?" Tenten asked, kneeling before her to see the wound.

Sakura giggled, spraying the two children in blood. Sakura held out the letter with a suppressed groan.

"F-from Sasuke-sama." She muttered this and fell to her knees, blood now running from her mouth.

"Sakura-chan?!" Naruto yelled. Running over to her.

Sakura stood slowly. "Get away from me." Sakura whispered, motioning toward the trees.

"W-why? I'm trying to help Sakura!" Naruto yelled, Tenten also looked confused, but the boy just walked away.

"I don't want to kill you!" Sakura yelled, pushing Naruto back, this caused the kunai to fall away from her, and the blood rushed down her in a crazy torrent of red.

All the children were backing away, Sakura breathed raggedly she placed her hands in the Ox hand seal.

"Konki kyuushuu." She whispered, her hands drew a sign in the air. The plants around her began to wilt and silver chakra rose to meet Sakura's outstretched hands.

The chakra formed a sphere there and whirred endlessly; it threw a soft glow on her face.

Sakura pulled the chakra ball into her, when it contacted her chest medical green chakra created veins in the sphere.

Sakura's scream echoed in the heads of the children. They pulled their arms from over their eyes and stared at Sakura. She was kneeling amidst the still wet blood. She smiled at them and then fell forward in a dead feint.

* * *

Sakura groaned and sat up, her chest still stung every time she so much as moved. Sakura gasped she was back at the Uchiha compound. She was dressed in a loose beige robe that was tied with a light green obi.

Sakura stood and cried out quietly, it felt like someone was piercing her in the chest with a hot poker.

Sakura sat onto the wooden floors with a soft thud and laid on her back staring at the ceiling.

The slap of feet could be heard, it grew louder as the person came closer to her room.

Sasuke slid open the door and his eyes widened in shock. "You're not supposed to be awake yet!" he exclaimed rushing over to her side.

"I'm fine." she said sitting up only to fall back slowly.

Sasuke snorted and his small pudgy face was filled with worry.

"Who threw the kunai?" Sasuke asked, pushing his face closer to hers.

Sakura sighed and pulled herself further away from him. "It was the boy with long hair." She said finally.

Sasuke growled and patted her head quickly. He stood swiftly and went to the door; he opened it to see Itachi standing outside poised to knock.

"Ah, I was coming to check on Sakura, mom wants you." Itachi stated fussing up Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke smiled slightly and started down the hall.

Itachi picked Sakura up easily and set her on her shikibuton he arranged the blankets around her carefully. He sat down next to her, his legs crossed in a meditation pose.

Sakura was a little stunned at the boy's show of affection but she took it as worry and pulled the blankets even closer to her body.

"What ninjustu did you use?" Itachi asked suddenly; he was studying the floor his fingers idly tracing figures on the floor.

"It means energy suction. Not many people know it but, everything has chakra running through it. All it takes is the right sign and the control to not suck the very world dry." Sakura said closing her eyes against the sunlight that leaked through the open windows.

Itachi looked at her strangely for a moment before asking.

"What happened to you?" he studied her face; there was no sign of abuse on her smooth face.

"I grew up." She answered simply. She ran her hand through her hair in aggravation.

"I may only be four years old, but I feel like a 10 year old sometimes. I didn't want to be separated from my mother; I didn't want to see my father killed because he refused to fight back. I'm tired of not getting my own say in things." Sakura said, her voice rising louder with every word.

Itachi watched her he was smiling, she sounded like mother did when she was really aggravated with father. Itachi debated for a moment before pulling Sakura into a tight hug.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you." He whispered releasing her. Sakura smiled and hugged him back before plopping back down into her bed.

"I'm going to be training you as Sasuke's personal guard." Itachi said looking her in the face.

Sakura raised one eyebrow and smiled. "Do I get to learn how to dance?" she asked suddenly, looking to the floor.

Itachi stared at her for a moment. "What?"

"When I went to the Irei compound Tenten and Neji were dancing together. I want to learn how to." Sakura explained the floor still held her attention.

Itachi cocked his head to the side, dancing?

"Show me what they were doing." Itachi said.

Sakura looked at him and rose shakily to her feet. She inhaled slowly and fell into a fighting stance. The pain she had felt earlier didn't register in her mind, eyes or movements.

Sakura moved fluidly across the room, executing punches, kicks and ducks. She even preformed some techniques from the Irei family, some that hadn't left the compound in decades.

Sakura gasped and fell onto her back, breathing hard; she clutched her chest and groaned in pain.

Itachi went over to her and placed her back into her shikibuton. He covered her gently and exited the room.

She was the most amazing child he'd ever met in his life.


	7. Plot

Sasuke shifted from foot to foot as he waited for Itachi to leave Sakura's room. His mother had told him something wonderful.

Itachi opened the door with more force then was necessary he spared Sasuke a swift glance but proceeded down the hall.

Sasuke ran into the room he kneeled next to Sakura and stared at her a moment before telling her the news.

"Oka-san wants you to attend school with me." Sasuke said holding Sakura's hand with his own.

Sakura's heart gave a great leap of joy and she sat up quickly staring at Sasuke.

"When can I start? Tomorrow?" Sakura asked trying to rise from her shikibuton.

Sasuke put a pudgy hand on her shoulder and forced her back into a sitting position.

"Oka-san said that if you wish to attend school then you have to prove that you're fine by staying in bed for the rest of the day. I have to go though." He started out excited but his attitude shifted nearing the end of the sentence.

"Itachi is staying home to train you." Sasuke said standing to stretch.

Sakura stared at him like he'd grown 5 heads. "He's missing school, I'm such a burden!" Sakura said worriedly, she plucked at her hair.

Sasuke snorted and pointed a finger at her.

"Don't insult him by thinking you're a burden, if you listen closely and take in all he has to share; you'll be taking a burden from him."

"Oto-san pushed Itachi really hard when he was trained." Sasuke said this with a far-away look on his face.

"He didn't care when he hit Itachi, they came back from training and most of the time Aniki was bleeding or had broken bones." Sasuke came to his senses and nodded in Sakura's direction before leaving the room.

Sakura stared at the opposite wall and she rubbed her aching chest in confusion.

Her father had loved her with all his might he would hug her when he could and he'd play with her when no guards were around to yell and abuse.

Sakura laid back into her newly-acquired pillow.

The sound of feet slapping against wood met her ears and Sakura looked at the door as someone stopped outside.

The door was slid open and in stepped… Fugaku.

Sakura snapped her head down; the man had a glare that could melt ice. His eyes were crimson and three coma's swirled listlessly around.

"Hello, girl." He said coldly approaching her; he pulled something from his pocked and kneeled before her.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He pressed his hand firmly against her thin chest and his hand gave off a blue hue.

The pain was immense, not only was her previous wound aching but blood now spurted freely from the new wound that he was creating with the raw chakra.

Sakura blinked and stared into his cold eyes, knowing that pain was what he was searching for.

He grunted in remorse and stood, the object he had held in his hand previously was now gone. Sakura stared at her chest and saw something sink into her flesh. The skin began healing itself.

"It's a bomb. I own you now." He said leaving the room.

Sakura waited until his presence became unknown to her then she crawled over to the closet, jerking open the door.

She rummaged through her things until she found her white dress; it was grimy and had been ripped in several places from her tedious sparring.

She pulled the senbon triumphantly from the sleeve and crawled further into the closet. Her hands ran along the walls, she'd never really bothered to check how far back the closet went.

Sakura met the back swiftly she searched the wall and found a thick rope, she pulled it and a set of stairs fell quietly from the darkness that was the ceiling.

Sakura hurried up the stairs quickly, only stopping to listen to the sound of the house settling around her.

Sakura crawled into the attic, it was more open then she'd expected and windows were placed haphazardly all over the ceiling.

Sakura sat cross-legged and took the senbon into both hands; she held her breath and plunged it into her chest.

Sakura moaned and continued pushing the senbon further into her. It met with metal and the senbon was melted, it puddled messily onto the flood and the part that was in her was ejected out, embedding itself into the wall across from her.

Sakura clutched her chest and scrambled back toward the stairs, someone was coming.

Sakura pulled the string again and the stairs folded up neatly.

Sakura scrambled out of the closet and kicked it shut with her foot; she lay down in her shikibuton and covered her torso with her blanket and feinted sleep.

Mikoto set a tray of food next to her; the woman brushed her hand through Sakura's silky locks before exiting the room with a sigh.

Sakura lay for the rest of the night, her eyes open wide in disbelief, and she was going to die. It was painfully obvious that the man didn't want her in the house.

Sakura changed deafly and curled back up into her shikibuton.

The sun still shone brightly in the sky but it nothing to lift the child's spirit.

* * *

**_This chapter is swift but people seem to like my story so I'll continue it._**

**_There are somepeople I want to thank for Reviewing continuesly:_**

**_fanpire329_**

**_Tiger Priestess_**

**_.awesome_**

**_Naruto8ramer (-- love that :D)_**

**_Hunny-senpai_**

**_kaydreams_**

**_Otakugal_**

**_itachimeri1989_**

**_Wulfgirl1_**

**_~Thanks guys!~_**


	8. School

Sakura was dressing in her room, a simple black top and black shorts.

"Sakura, you're going to be late!" Mikoto called this down the halls as Sakura finished wrapping the bandaging around her torso.

Sakura grabbed the pack from her bed and sprinted toward the kitchen. She had pinned her pink tresses up into an ornate bun leaving only a few strands hanging in her face.

Swerving to avoid Itachi, Sakura rammed head first into a wall. Picking herself up, she ran into the kitchen, stopping dead when she saw Fugaku sitting at the table.

Sakura bowed her head and walked toward the sliding door silently, her footsteps never making a sound.

After Sakura left Fugaku let out a roar of laughter, her meekness amusing to him. The sound sent Sakura running.

Sasuke was waiting for her at the gate. He looked up and grabbed her hand; he dragged her toward the school, running.

"We have class with Iruka-sensei all day today, tomorrow Kakashi-sensei is teaching us Jutsu." Sasuke explained briskly the school now in sight.

"My best friend, Naruto is sitting next to us; you'll be the only other girl other than Ino in the class." Sasuke scowled when saying the girls name.

"What abut Tenten-san?" Sakura asked keeping pace next to him.

Sasuke pulled her into a room and he showed her where to hang her light jacket, explaining that Tenten and Neji were tutored privately. He pointed to where she was to keep her shoes. He took her into the actual classroom and he took her to the corner desk. He threw her bag and his onto the desk and sat down.

Sakura looked at him and sat down as well, idle conversation followed as the classroom filled up with other children.

"Who is in my chair?!" a shrill voice cried splitting through the chatter in the room.

Sasuke sighed and turned his head toward the window. An angry blonde girl stomped over to Sakura and poked her in the chest; Sakura reeled back and hissed, that spot was still sore from Fugaku's assault, Sakura glared at the blonde wench.

Swiftly Sakura walked back over to Sasuke, grabbing her stuff she placed it against the far wall and sat swiftly next to it.

The girl shook her head and walked cockily over to the seat next to Sasuke; she sat down huffily and brushed back her air staring at the board with a cocky expression.

"Hi you guys!" Naruto yelled entering the room.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to Naruto, they talked silently for a few moments before they both moved over to the blonde girl's chair, together they picked up her bench and dragged it down the way, leaving three spots open.

Naruto ran over and grabbed Sakura while Sasuke fetched a large bench. Before class began a new seating chart had been established, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sat next to one-another.

Iruka-sensei threw the door open, his arms full of papers.

Iruka stumbled down the steps into the open area at the base of the class, after throwing the papers onto the desk he wiped his brow and turned toward the class, a smile on his face.

"Good morning class, it seems that we have a new student. Come down here please." Iruka motioned for Sakura to come down.

Iruka had her face the class and introduce herself.

"My name is Haruno, Sakura. I live in the Uchiha compound and I'm training her to become a bodyguard for Sasuke-sama." She said all of this with a big smile on her face.

Sakura turned to Iruka and motioned for him to bend down to let her tell him a secret.

"Training will be held first this morning." Iruka said while straightening up. Sakura scurried back to her seat.

The class as one stood and they filed out of the classroom into the training yard. Since Sakura was a new student Iruka gave her the privilege of working with him that day.

As all the students found places to begin working Sakura and Iruka stood facing one another, they bowed respectfully to one another.

Iruka, thinking that Sakura didn't know many moves, went easy on her his left arm swung out only to meet air as Sakura ducked and slid under his legs. She sprung up, landing squarely on his back, the impact was much stronger then Iruka though possible.

The class stopped and turned in awe, Iruka laid face first on the ground Sakura was crouching next to him, checking his vitals.

Many of the little boys snickered behind their hands and the girls ran over to check on their beloved sensei.

"I think I fractured his spine." Sakura said solemnly.

The hands resting on his spine glowed a soft green and she pulled away after a few minutes. Her eyes had gone dull and her normally peachy skin had lost all its color. She smiled and turned him over she rested her index fingers over each of his eyes.

"**Sougishiki." She whispered her own eyes closed softly.**

**Iruka blinked a few times and his head turned toward Sakura who was brushing off her hands looking elsewhere.**

**Iruka jumped to his feet and ordered the class back to their exercises. Sakura walked around watching the other kids, stopping every so often to copy a move. **

**The children were ordered inside for snack and written work time.**

**Naruto and Sasuke ate their snacks and Sakura placed her head on the table, beating herself up mentally for not grabbing her bento box. **

**After Iruka-sensei passed out all of the papers Sakura set to work. Her mother used to ask her complex questions to keep her mind ample. **

**Naruto sat with his ramen pencil half sticking out of his mouth; he scratched his head and stared at the paper, begging it to solve itself. **

"**Hey… hey, Sakura, What's the answer to number 5?" Naruto said, his eyes following Iruka-sensei's back. Sakura looked at him for a moment before hold out her hand, he passed her his work.**

**After 5 minutes Sakura had finished his packed, the writing even looked like his own writing, she had taken care so that neither of them got caught.**

**They spent the rest of the day going over the packets of work, they also took time out to review on the many hokage's and what they were known for.**

**Naruto stood up when Iruka instructed him to Naruto told the class of his fathers current reign. He was by far the best Hokage. **

**As the school bell rang the scraping of benches filled the room along with the stamping of feet. Sasuke and Naruto helped Sakura gather her things and together they set off for Sasuke's house, it was tradition that Naruto came over after school so they could struggle over homework together.**

**As the long walk to the Uchiha compound grew longer Sakura's eyesight began to fade. And her feet stopped working and her eyes saw nothing but black.**


	9. Home no more

Sakura woke up in Itachi's arms, her head swayed to and fro when she supported it herself. The sun was hidden by an array of trees and Sasuke and Naruto were padding around behind them.

"Tachi-san?" she asked, her words slurred together.

Itachi glanced down sharply and his eyes widened. "Are you ok? Sasuke came running to the house."

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment, her mind flashing back to the days events.

"I used too much chakra; I accidentally hurt Iruka-sensei." She said, her eyes fluttering.

Itachi shifted her in his arms; she was much to light for her age. The house had come into view and Itachi entered the compound and snuck around the house to enter through the servant's door. Sasuke and Naruto followed without a sound.

Itachi carried her into her room and he sat dutifully next to her, she sat up and shook her head, the stars finally dispersing from her view.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura cried she looked over at Sasuke and Naruto an apologetic look on her face.

"I'll repay you by helping you with your homework." She promised.

Itachi sighed and pushed her back into a sitting position. Sakura put her face into her hands and breathed out heavily.

Itachi handed her book bag to her, she took it and flipped it open, she pulled out the days work and handed it to the two boys, Itachi looked over and took the paper. His eyes scanned over the paper quickly, his brow raised in admiration, her handwriting was legible and all but one question was correct.

"Here, you forgot to add the circumference of the inside of the village." Itachi explained pointing out the question.

Sakura looked it over for a second and she smiled sheepishly and fixed the problem. Naruto and Sasuke had their papers out and they were copying the answers Sakura had on her paper.

Itachi cuffed both children on their ears and took Sakura's paper from them.

"You can solve these problems on your own." Itachi said, handing the paper back to Sakura.

"Can she help us at least??!!" Sasuke asked puppy eyes on full blast.

Itachi looked at him and sighed. "She can help but don't ask for answers." He said, standing.

As he exited the room Naruto and Sasuke looked eagerly at Sakura.

And so the tutoring began.

~~ Add imaginary line here (To lazy to edit one in .) ~~

Naruto walked home with Hinata at around 6:30 half an hour before the Uchiha's were to have dinner.

By the end of their 'study' session Naruto only became more confused on reciting the alphabet backwards and Sasuke had moved onto simple multiplication.

Sasuke and Sakura sat in her room, picking up the things that played a key part in disrupting their study time.

"How does he go from p to b? It doesn't make sense." Sasuke said, picking up colored pencils.

"The only letters that make sense in Naruto's head are r-a-m-e-n." Sakura snorted, pulling loose leaf paper into a small pile next to her.

Together they placed all the papers neatly onto one of Sakura's many shelves.

"Oka-san said that dinner is ready." Itachi said from the doorway. Both children jumped up and raced to the kitchen.

Mikoto handed the children a picnic basket and a blanket to Itachi, who had followed them.

"Hokage Mountain is a nice place to picnic at this time of year." She explained as she ushered them out the door.

They spent the rest of that evening watching the sun set, and Itachi taught them a new move from his more advanced class.

Sasuke and Sakura sat on the very edge of the cliff, their small legs kicking against the cold stone.

From behind them they could hear someone screaming their names, Naruto and Hinata came running to them, they to had their own wicker basket balanced in-between them, filled to the brim with sweets.

The basket was filled with tiny pastries and a small thermos of rose hip tea.

Itachi laid back out the blanked and the 5 children all sat at the edge of the mountain watching it set.

~~----------~~

And so, a tradition was born. Every evening for the next 5 years the five of them went to the mountain to eat, rain or snow, sunny or overcast.

~~----------~~

"You can't expect me to believe that Neji-san kissed Tenten-sama!" Sakura exclaimed, sitting across from Hinata, the lavender girls eyes were filled to the brim with joy.

"No joke! He told me himself, and I saw Tenten dancing around." Hinata said leaning back onto her elbows, letting the soft drizzle fall onto her upturned face.

A few feet away Naruto was staring at her and Itachi and Sasuke were laughing, for months now he'd been trying to gain the courage to ask her out.

As lightning lit up the sky Itachi, being 15 grabbed 9 year old Sakura up into his arms and all together the group ran into the shelter of the trees.

As they returned home Sakura beat the boys to the bathroom and therefore gained access to the shower first. As she stripped off the wet clothing, the pick scar on her chest caught her attention, every year on her birthday an immense pain spread through her, starting from the scar it spread through her like wildfire.

And ever year the pain became worse and worse.

After her bath Sakura dressed in her bed clothes and exited the bathroom, Sasuke and Itachi sat in the hallway, teeth chattering, blankets draped over their shoulders.

Itachi ran in first closing the door behind him, locking it.

Sakura sighed and pulled Sasuke into her room; she ran over to his room and grabbed a change of clothing for him. Returning to her room she handed them to him, instructing him to change into them.

After he changed they sat against her only clear wall, over the years she had gained many more books and weapons, most of them bought by herself.

Itachi came into her room 20 minutes later, his long black hair pulled back and brushed until it shone out in her dimly lit room.

Sasuke jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Itachi chuckled and sat next to Sakura. He took her hand in his larger one, always was he touching her like this, occasional strokes of the hair, carrying her places.

These were the touches of a caring older brother.

Itachi had a girlfriend, Sakura had met her. The girl had long blonde hair and her blue eyes were only dim when compared to Naruto. Her name was Morrigan and they had been attending school together for years.

Itachi talked to her about the way school had been going, and Sakura told him about her nervousness regarding the upcoming exams. And she laughed when she told him about Ino's latest tactic at hurting her feelings. They would have talked all night had Mikoto not come around asking for her.

"Sakura, we need to talk in the study." Mikoto said waiting patiently at the door for the little girl.

As they walked through the many halls they stayed in a comfortable silence.

"I have some news regarding your medical training." Mikoto said finally, sipping on a glass of sake.

Sakura leaned forward.

"Are you willing to leave Konaha in order to train?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura sat back for a second the though of leaving home draining her of happiness.

"I am." Sakura said at last, facing Mikoto.

"Then you will depart in a week to Suna, where you will stay for a year to train with Chiyo. You will be staying with the Kazekage and his children. After you've completed that, Tsunade, one of the legendary sannin, has offered to train you for yet another year." Mikoto said, finishing off her glass.

Sakura stood and bowed respectfully, standing she fled the study and ran to her room, tears running silently down her soft cheeks. She ran past Sasuke and Itachi in the kitchen, but even that didn't stop her.

When she ran into her room she placed a 'Jo*' in the tracks so no one could open the door.

She collected her blankets and pillow and ran into her closet and up into the concealed attic, sealing closed the stairs after her.

The spent that night staring up into the heavens, and only a thin sheet of glass in-between her and it.

**

* * *

**

A 'Jo' is a wooden staff, used in traditional Japanese 'dueling.'

Not to lazy there .........


	10. Her Flowers

Itachi stared at his mother in horror. "I haven't even trained her in the Uchiha ways." He said, trying to earn the pinket some time with them.

Mikoto stared at him. A smile brushing her lips for all but a moment. "Then you will accompany her for 3 months, I cannot allow her to stay here." She said, her eyes straying to the windows.

Mikoto was smarter then she appeared and often caught the haunted look Sakura held deep in her eyes when in the same room as Fugaku.

Itachi bowed and exited the room silently, Mikoto knew this decision would make her son's mad and she was willing to accent the feelings.

Sakura sat in her room; it had been hers for so little a time. A bag sat in front of her she had packed only a few spare changes of clothing and all the rest was medical supplies she was required to bring along with weapons.

She walked over to the door and removed the Jo. She had gotten into the habit of placing it there when she wanted to be alone.

Sasuke came in and sat next to her his face stoic he wasn't the least bit happy that she was leaving, and it further angered him that Itachi was going and he was expected to stay home.

Sakura took his hand and walked him over to her closet she stopped briefly and smiled, remembering all the times she had won hide and seek in her attic.

Sasuke looked at her as her hand, grasping his, disappeared into the shadows. The rest of him followed behind. He heard a muffled clang and soon the two of them were heading up a set of stairs.

Sakura pushed a door up over her head and Sasuke heard it hit the floor that sound, too was muffled.

Sasuke cleared the stairs and gasped, Pink, Red, Blue, and Green Chakra threaded the walls and when Sasuke touched it softly it flowed into his body like a storm calming him and at the same time he was filled to the brim with energy.

Sakura smiled at the pleased look on his face. "There is only one reason I kept this together for as long as I have." She said taking him to the brightest corner of the attic. She kneeled in front of him and revealed to him, a garden.

This garden isn't what you would usually find in the 'Better Homes and Gardens' magazines.

Every flower seemed to resemble a friend, the bright neon orange one had 6 black filaments stretched out from either side of the flower and the heart of it was a startling cyan blue. A alienated version of a Tiger lily.

Another was a beautiful velvet blue 2 silver filaments were twisted into a heart above the flower starting from the middle of the flower which was a soft lavender. A distinctive Iris.

There were only three flowers remaining two resembling a Casablanca Lily ones petals were black and the filaments swirled around the like a pin-wheel. The middle was crimson red. Its sibling was quite the opposite the petals were the crimson red, the filaments folded themselves into the middle and the middle itself was onyx.

The last one was a hybrid Valentine Flower, the many crazy filaments were pink at the tips and twisted in every direction the pedals themselves were pink threaded with green veins the middle was a soothing mint green.

Sakura smiled and stroked each flower in turn, as her soft hands caressed the black Lily Sasuke shuddered as an electrical tingle went up his back.

"Naruto and Hinata both grow one of these on their window sills." Sakura said stroking the pink flower.

"If I never left my room, it was because of this." She said quietly. Sakura leaned forward and brushed the orange petals up-ward. "What Sakura?" a sleepy Naruto voice came from the heart of the plant. Sasuke drew a kunai and stared at the plant.

"I just wanted to show Sasuke the point of my flowers." Sakura said softly, she softly tugged one of pedals and Naruto groaned. "Stop pulling my hair." He said and went silent, no doubt passing out on the floor.

Sasuke watched her unearth the pink flower, she pulled a ceramic pot from the ledge on the lowest level, she replanted it and handed it to Sasuke.

Sakura softly placed a hand on his cheek. She slid it down and to the back of his neck, she brought her face closer to his and whispered "Please, take care of my garden." The words seemed so sincere and thick with tears.

She smiled and laid her head on his chest pressing a soft kiss on his jugular. Sasuke froze and wrapped his arms around her, he was a good 9 inches taller then her. Sakura laughed softly and pulled away, she moved Sasuke's hands away, her hair had brushed against the blossom in his hands and had in return tickled her.

Sasuke smirked and brought the blossom to his lips and kissed it gently, Sakura gasped and brought her hand to her hair, a small blush spreading across her cheeks.

Sakura took his unburdened hand and pulled him with her down the stairs they went and Sakura sealed the door behind them. As they entered the light of Sakura's room she pulled a small scroll from behind her back and handed it to Sasuke.

"This is everything you will need, instructions and supplies to take care of my flowers," she said, pulling her own scroll from behind her back.

"Let Naru and Hina-chan know that I have my own saplings but it will take a few weeks until I can communicate through them." She said lightly twirling the scroll in her hand.

Itachi knocked on the door and called out "Sakura? Oka-san wanted me to tell you that your escort team is here." And with that he left.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, and his smile dimmed. "What am I going to do without you?" he asked setting the plant down on a shelf, he took her into his arms and held her tight.

Sakura, in turn wrapped her arms around him. She laughed thickly and smiled "Well, you might kill Naruto and Hinata won't be very happy, you and Naru-kun will have to work hard to stay in school." She said thickly. "But when I come back, I'm going to whip you butts!" she said pulling away slightly.

Sakura grabbed her bags and rushed from the room, already the light in the world seemed that much dimmer.

{{{{./blog/uploaded_images/Kath_Daleyorchard_  If anyone can tell me what this flower is called I will be eternally grateful!}}}}


	11. AN

Hello people, I thought it would be nice for people to see what i thought of when i described the flowers that sakura created. Please keep in mind, i am NOT an artist, i am aware that they both look rather bad... and i know that the colors are off... by alot. Well here i go, i hope the full adress shows up... if it doesn't, go to and look for Sweetthings8's gallery, they should be the first two.

Naruto: .com/art/Naruto-s-Tiger-Lily-136390297

Hinata: .com/art/Hinata-s-Iris-136389925

Because i was smart and went back i noticed that little problem... here!

Type the following in before .com...blahblah... http:// !bob sweetthings8. !the deviantart !builder

of course you should erase the spaces and !bob !the !builder

Feel free to send me a message so i can let you know anything at all about the story or the hideous ppictures =^^=


	12. Teahouse

The village of Suna was huge, about 60 miles around and there was one way in. Straight through the guards posted at the entrance. Sakura and Itachi approached the guards and handed them their papers. One guard stopped them and asked if they needed directions.

"Oh, thank you, that would be really nice!" Sakura said, pulling her bag further on her back.

"I just thought I'd offer, you two are the only people scheduled to come into town today." He said, grabbing one of each of their bags.

He took them to the south side of the village, also known as the Fru- fru part of town. (According to Sakura)

Itachi stayed close to Sakura and warded off curious eyes, even though she was young she was fit and had the beginnings of a figure.

The guard, whose name was Fujisaki, led them to a large motel-like building. Bidding them a farewell he left them standing there covered in road dust among people that were richly dressed and giving them dirty looks. Needless to say, they rushed into the building.

The woman at the front desk gave them separate keys and instructions to their rooms, which were on the same floor, 3 rooms apart.

Sakura threw her bags onto the large couch that sat in the middle of an open room with an entertainment center off to the right; there were three doors, one led to the master bedroom: king size bed, walk in closet and a big bathroom. Another led to a kitchen with a small dining room attached. The last one led into a small greenhouse, one that Sakura had requested.

After unpacking her few belongings, Sakura took her flower scroll into the greenhouse and sat in front of a trellis, wrought out of black silver and inlaid with jade; it was an object that stored chakra very well.

Removing the seedlings Sakura planted them at the base of the trellis and watered them thoroughly. The next 20 minutes she focused on pushing every ounce of chakra she had into the garden fixture.

Itachi knocked on the door as Sakura exited the bathroom, her hair pulled up into a bun behind her. Answering the door Itachi froze and stared at the room in amazement.

"Why is your room so much bigger than mine?" He asked walked over to one of the doors and peered inside.

"You didn't notice the dirty look the woman at the front desk gave you?" Sakura asked, giggling.

Shaking his head, he plopped down onto her couch and put his feet on her table.

"Chioba-sama wants to see us 5 o'clock." He said motioning toward the clock.

"It's 4:45! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" she yelled running into the bathroom she came out with a portable blow dryer in one hand and a handful of makeup in the other.

It took her 3 minutes to artfully curl her hair and apply makeup. She dressed in her normal ninja garb and together they left the condominiums to the north side of the village. The meeting building was a traditional teahouse; Sakura and Itachi were led to a private room, in which Chioba-sama was already waiting.

Sitting properly they accepted the tea they were given and they exchanged idle chat.

Then the time finally came for their first assignment. In order for her to further her training, she needed to be given a task.

"I need you to remove Shukaku from Gaara no Subaka, before the full moon next month." She said slowly.


	13. Gaara

The desk was illuminated by a single light, a cup of tea sat off to the side of dozens of scrolls. Sakura sat in the swivel chair, her legs tucked under her, a pen and small scroll of plain paper in her hands.

Ever since the mission debriefing Sakura sat in her room and pulled up all the scrolls she owed on separation. According to multiple sources this procedure was fatal. If it didn't kill him it would take months to rehabilitate him.

Rubbing her eyes Sakura put the pen on the desk and placed the scroll half full of notes next to the 3 other full ones. Standing and stretching Sakura went to the landline phone and dialed Itachi's cell phone. After a few rings he picked up, out of breath.

"Hi." She said happily.

"Hi, I'm in the middle of training, is this important?" He asked, the sound of kunai meeting wood sounded in the background.

"Well, I was wondering if you would pick up ingredients for Oden tonight; if you don't you can get yourself some ramen on the way home." Sakura said cocking her hips and pouting.

"Alright, ill get the stuff, but no leeks!" he said snapping his phone shut.

Placing the phone back on the hook Sakura looked out the window, it was pouring. _'Itachi, baka.' _Sakura thought. Filling a kettle she placed water on to boil. Walking into her room she changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a plaid tank-top.

Grabbing a jade necklace from her night stand she made her way into the greenhouse. The trellis glowed softly in the overcast evening's dull light. Hanging the necklace on the trellis Sakura sat before it and drew the chakra from it into the seedlings that grew in the soil.

Naruto and Hinata called daily and asked how she was enjoying herself. Truth was she was lonely Sasuke hadn't called and Naruto said he hadn't left the house.

Her concentration was broken when the phone rang in the kitchen, running for it she picked it up on the last trill.

"Hello?"

"Sakura? It's Chioba. Gaara has agreed to meet you today at 8." The elderly woman said.

Glancing at the clock Sakura grimaced it was already 7:30. "Alright, where am I to meet him?"

"His house, I understand things are to be discussed over dinner." Giving instructions Chioba was very detailed and very strict on the time she should be there.

Hanging up the phone Sakura jogged between her room and the bathroom, clothes and makeup flying.

Writing a quick letter to Itachi she taped it to the door. Putting the number to a local delivering Ramen shop at the bottom Sakura tacked it on her door.

Running out of the building she took a right and up a ladder to access the roofs, cutting traveling time by half, Sakura arrived at exactly 8 o'clock.

The building was surprisingly small, an apartment for maybe 2 people. Gaara answered the door in a black t-shirt and a pair of loose jeans.

"Please, come in." He said in a quiet gravel-like voice.

Taking off her shoes at the door she was surprised to see the greeting room to be small and comfortable.

"Take a seat, I'll get you some tea, is earl grey ok with you?" He said, walking into the kitchen to the left.

"Yes, that'd be fine with me." Sakura said, settling onto the light green couch.

Dropping the bag at her side her scrolls rolled out, opening onto the floor. Bending down to retrieve them Sakura was surprised to see multiple picture frames on the left wall, A few childhood shots and a few pictures of him and Naruto at the last combined meetings of the cities.

Gaara walked out and places a set of finery on the table, settling into his 'throne' or 'seat of manhood' that was angled toward the couch.

Sitting Sakura took a cup in hand and drank slowly, enjoying the quiet.

"Dinner is almost ready I have Miso Soup cooking, but I timed it incorrectly so we'll have to wait a while." Gaara said leaning backwards; he sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Headache?" Sakura asked standing.

"Yeah, work is really stressful lately." He said.

"Do you mind if I heal it? It would also be an opportunity to understand your chakra levels." Sakura asked, moving behind him.

"Please do, this headache hasn't left for days." He said leaning back, into her hands.

Placing her fingertips lightly onto his temples Sakura worked on slowly easing the pain of his overworked brain.

Hearing him sight showed her she was through with that. Scrunching her nose Sakura followed his chakra paths and was amazed at how tangled they were, it would take weeks of concentration to pull them back into focus.

A timer went off in the kitchen and Sakura pulled back into herself she pulled her hands away, allowing Gaara to stand.

Following him into the kitchen Sakura was given a seat and a bowl of Miso soup with 3 onigiri on the side, simple and delicious.

"You need to focus on pulling your chakra paths back into your control, that's where a lot of the stress is coming from, suppressing Shukaku from controlling any chakra." Sakura explained; taking food in hand she idly nibbled at it, studying Gaara.

Gaara ate 2 of his onigiri before saying anything. "I've… put up with him forever. Now that it's time for him to leave it's kind of hard to let him go." He said, staring into space.

Looking down Sakura couldn't help but smile. Naruto and her had talked about something like this before. In the end if he was given a choice Naruto would keep the Kyuubi.

'He's a part of me now. He's someone that's always there, no matter how crazy it sounds.' Naruto had explained.

"I know the operation could kill me, but if I don't have it, then I could go completely mad, and kill everyone." He said, looking straight into her eyes.


End file.
